


A New Hope (To See You Again)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentioned Winn Schott, Short One Shot, Star Wars References, Tumblr Prompt, set between seasons 4 and 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from tumblr user mistyautumn: ""all we can do is wait", Kara and Brainy"
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Querl Dox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A New Hope (To See You Again)

**Author's Note:**

> so I really haven't written a solo one-shot that was outside of one of my collections in a while, huh? I hope this makes up for it (also thank you to my friend Autumn for the inspiration and the title of the fic! you're awesome and I hope you have a good day/that you're doing well)
> 
> also I had the idea for this on May 4th, but didn't really get more inspiration to actually write it until yesterday, oops

He knew he should watch it at some point.

Querl had become very much aware of Star Wars even before Kara referenced it to him, once he came back from the thirty-first century- Winn had put it on a list of things for him to watch while he was first staying in the past (“you’re saying that you don’t have any Star Wars movies in the future? It didn’t survive?” he reacted in mock-horror. Querl wanted to inform him, again, that there had still been an extinction phenomenon, meaning that all things aside from what Mon-El had brought to them had become wiped out. And even his grasp on twenty-first century pop culture was limited. So no, of course they did not survive, and Winslow had his priorities entirely out of line.) and even Alex suggested he should watch it on his own, because if he didn’t, Kara and Winn and J’onn would convince him to do so.

Not that that was a bad thing. In fact, he quite liked the idea of watching movies with them, once they were getting along better.

It was just that there was so much to watch, and considering that Star Wars in particular was something that seemed to mean so much to Winn especially, he eventually came to the conclusion that he should put off watching it- at least, until he (and his aforementioned new friends, Winn included) could watch it together.

However, he soon decided that- were he to tell his friends about such a conclusion- they would think it illogical. There was no telling when Winn would come back, after all, and such a series of movies was so significant a cultural monologue that it should be at the top of his metaphorical list of priorities. And, perhaps his friends believed he would enjoy it- that, were he to watch it, it would remind him of his home, and help him to not feel as homesick.

(This, however, was illogical as well- he was certain that whatever setting these movies were in, they would pale in comparison to what he’d seen in the thirty-first century. Not that he had anything against them, for that reason, it was simply that they were not the same, and would never be.)

So time went on, and his friends made more references to Star Wars when he was present, when he still declined watching them. He knew, given their reactions, that he was being “shamed” into watching- but he had made up his mind, and not even being rebooted and given a new perspective would change that.

However, afterwards, one person could.

“Brainy?” Kara asked, after one long day.

“Hello, Supergirl.” Querl said softly. “What is it?”

“Well… Alex and I were thinking of having a movie night together- just to kind of celebrate the good things that’ve happened recently, like her getting her memory back and everything. And I know how much you liked them when we did them before, so…”

It was true, he did. And he also knew that they hadn’t experienced much of his rebooted self- and when they did, they hadn’t noticed. Perhaps this would be a good time to explain what had happened, so they could forgive him, offer him their sympathies and comforts.

He certainly didn’t mind the idea of that.

“I… I’d like that, yes.” He said. “What movie, or movies, are we watching?”

Kara gave him a smile.

“Well, it’s been long enough.” She said. “Might as well start introducing you to Star Wars now.”

Querl looked down at the floor, before speaking.

“I’ve decided I’m not watching those movies yet.” He answered, quietly.

“Why not?” Kara wondered, and his eyes were drawn to hers. “I mean, the new one comes out at the end of the year, there’s no better time. And if you don’t watch them now, there’s no guarantees you’ll watch them spoiler-free. So, you might as well, while you’re here.”

“I’m aware of those things.” He said. “However… this is going to sound absurd.”

She gently took his hand, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she spoke.

“I’m sure it isn’t.” she said. “And you don’t have to tell me.”

“I know.” He answered. “But last year, when you and your friends first started to tell me that I should watch them, I came to the conclusion that the experience would be more enjoyable with all of your friends there. That we should watch them all together.”

“We still can.” Kara told him, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

Querl sighed, as she did so.

“I meant… with Winn.” He said.

“Oh.”

He stared at her, waiting for further response.

“Okay.” She said. “If that’s what you want. That’s completely fine. But you know what Winn would say, if he were here?”

“What?”

Kara continued smiling, and squeezed his hand.

“He’d tell you not to wait for him.” She said. “All we can do is wait- and hope, that he’s doing his best to defeat your relative and help the Legionnaires. But if he were here, I think he’d also tell you to enjoy yourself, and that includes watching any movies you want.”

“Without him?”

Kara nodded.

“I know Winn.” She said. “He’s- yeah, he still is- my best friend. He would- and will- be happy to know all of your thoughts about it, once he does get back. And if you’re comfortable with it, we could always take pictures or video of your reactions so we can send them to Winn if possible, or show them to him. What do you think of that?”

Kara’s smile was infectious, and combined with her gentleness and sincerity in her voice and actions, they were collectively something that he found himself naturally agreeing with.

“Alright. When are we doing this movie night?”

“Tomorrow night. Think you can make it?”

“Of course. And… thank you, Kara.”

She squeezed his hand one more time, and once she let go, he couldn’t help but give her a quick hug, that she gladly accepted.

“No problem, Brainy. See you tomorrow night.”

“Indeed. I won’t forget.”

“I know.”


End file.
